gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Winner Takes It All
The Winner Takes It All ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Träume werden wahr, und wird von Sue und Will gesungen. Sie bestsellt ihn in die Aula, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, unterbricht sie ihn mit einer Geste und startet den Song, während Brad sie auf dem Klavier begleitet. Will ist zwar überrascht, steigt aber mit ein, da er begreift, dass sie ihre Niederlage akzeptiert und ihn als Gewinner erklärt. Nach dem Song halten sie sich an den Händen und als Will etwas sagen will, bringt Sue ihn erneut zum Schweigen und geht einfach. Zuvor kickt sie noch den Schemel um, so dass Brad zu Boden fällt. Das Original stammt von ABBA aus ihrem siebten Album "Super Trouper" aus aus dem Jahr 1980. Lyrics Sue: I don't wanna talk About things we've gone through Though it's hurting me Now it's history I've played all my cards And that's what you've done, too Nothing more to say No more ace to play The winner takes it all The loser's standing small Beside the victory That's her destiny I was in your arms Thinking I belonged there I figured it made sense Building me a fence Building me a home Thinking I'd be strong there But I was a fool Playing by the rules The gods may throw a dice Their minds as cold as ice And someone way down here Loses someone dear Sue mit Will: The winner takes it all (Takes it all) The loser has to fall (Has to fall) It's simple and it's plain (Simple and plain) Why should I complain? (I complain) Sue: But tell me does she kiss Like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same When she calls your name? Will mit Sue: Somewhere deep inside You must know I miss you But what can I say? Rules must be obeyed Sue mit Will: The judges will decide (Will decide) The likes of me abide (Me abide) Spectators of the show (Of the show) Always staying low (Staying low) The game is on again (On again) A lover or a friend (Or a friend) A big thing or a small (Big or small) The winner takes it all (Takes it all) Will: I don't wanna talk If it makes you feel sad And I understand You've come to shake my hand Sue: I apologize If it makes you feel bad Seeing me so tense No self-confidence But you see Beide: The winner takes it all The winner takes it all Sue (Will): The winner takes it all (The winner takes it all) The winner takes it all (The winner takes it all) The winner takes it all (The winner takes it all) The winner takes it all Beide: The loser has to fall The winner takes it all Trivia *Das ist Sues und Wills letztes gemeinsames Duett und das letzte Mal, dass Sue in der Serie singt. *Das ist der einzige ABBA-Song, in dem Santana nicht singt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester Kategorie:Solos von Sue Sylvester